


Start achieving

by delurker



Category: Six Sacred Stones - Reilly and Scarecrow series - Reilly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delurker/pseuds/delurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you contacted me, I thought how nice it would be to catch up with an old friend," said Schofield. [...] "But you need to know if you should be worrying about the Americans, and so you're calling in a favour from one. An interesting choice, some might say."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start achieving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melliyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/gifts).



> When I read your request I really wanted to have a go at writing Schofield/Jack, so here it is for Yuletide Madness. I hope you enjoy your stocking stuffer. :)

"When you contacted me, I thought how nice it would be to catch up with an old friend," said Schofield as he led Jack into the kitchen. "Can I offer you a beer?"

"I'd love one," said Jack. "Just as I'd love to be able to say it was just a social visit. But…"

Schofield nodded as he closed the fridge door and handed him a beer. "But you need to know if you should be worrying about the Americans, and so you're calling in a favour from one. An interesting choice, some might say."

"And would you say it?" asked Jack.

"Their actions _are_ approved by our President, our democratically elected leader who I promised to obey " said Scarecrow, his expression hard to read behind his sunglasses. "…still, to attack a young girl: it goes against everything I believe in. And besides, we don't need some voodoo ritual for our country to excel." He considered his beer bottle thoughtfully. "Only a few more years and we can vote a new President in, one who'll stop wasting time chasing power and start actually achieving things." He looked at Jack. "In the meantime, you'll be pleased to know that if they know where you and your friends are currently living, it's not in your file. About all they can say for sure is that you're not in Kenya anymore."

Jack nodded. Pooh Bear might be uncertain they could trust Schofield, but Jack would trust his life to him--_was_ trusting his life to him, and those of his friends, his _family_.

"They do have a note in the Israeli's file though," continued Schofield. "Apparently Mossad's put quite a tidy sum on his head, so you should tell him to be careful."

"He has a good friend watching his back," said Jack, still thinking of Pooh Bear. "I'm sure he'll make sure Stretch is fine."

"Who's making sure you're fine?" asked Schofield.

"Oh, we all look out for each other," said Jack.

"But no-one special? Because there's some speculation…"

Jack frowned at him forebodingly. "It's--not that simple. I can't… she's so... I can't risk getting it wrong, you know? I have to be certain, first."

"I'm just saying… don't leave it too late, okay?" said Scarecrow. "The time you do have with someone is precious. You need to tell people how you feel."

Jack shrugged, and set his beer bottle on the counter. "How about I show people instead?" asked Jack, and grabbed Shane's hand and guided it to the hard line of his cock pressing insistently against the seam of his pants.

Conversation over, thought Schofield, putting his beer bottle down as well. Out loud, he said, "So you did look me up for old time's sake."

"Well, it's always nice to mix business with pleasure," said Jack, and pushed Schofield up against the wall of the kitchen, pressing up against him as they kissed, both less concerned with skill than with getting closer. It was easy to find the rhythm between them again, learnt during the downtimes they'd had when training together, and Jack luxuriated in their exchange of kisses, in the feel of their bodies rubbing together.

"Clothes off," Schofield rasped, and they disentangled themselves long enough to strip. Jack looked at the lean form before him with approval before sliding down Schofield's body to suck at his skin where it stretched over his hip, teasing him. Schofield pushed at his head, demanding, and Jack took the hint, took Schofield's cock deep down his throat and _swallowed_. Schofield's head dropped back against the wall and Jack savoured the sound, savoured the way Schofield began to thrust his hips involuntarily. Jack pulled back a bit before he started to choke and licked at the head of Schofield's cock, and Schofield came abruptly with a hoarse cry.

Jack swallowed obligingly, although he grimaced at the taste, standing up and reaching for the remainder of Scarecrow's beer to wash away the taste.

"Sorry, it's been a while," Schofield said quietly. "Let me make it up to you." And Schofield dropped to his knees in turn and mouthed at Jack's cock, clumsy from his orgasm. Jack whined, low in his throat, so Schofield took pity on him and sucked on the head of Jack's cock, fingers wrapped around the length of him, and it was no time at all before Jack was coming, tension unravelling for him in a glorious rush.


End file.
